Best Freinds In Love
by Romanaa
Summary: Danny and Dougie have always been best freinds. But what if there was more? Rated just in case since there is swearing in this story. I know I made them seem kind of out of character but I couldn't help it. Sorry I suck at Summaries.
1. Authors Note

A/N: I own nothing in this story unfortunately but I do own the plot. I wish I owned Danny and Dougie because then I'd never be bored because they'd keep me entertained with their hyperness and their randomness.

Be warned there will be randomness in this story and some swearing.  
For some reason I love to write arguments so there might be quite a few of those too.


	2. Chapter 1

Best friends in love  


"I have eaten too much food again guys" Danny complained with a small smile  
Tom and Harry just laughed at him but Dougie seemed to be daydreaming.  
Danny then whacked him across the head "Oi Dopey guts, stop daydreaming"  
Dougie then looked at Danny and held his head "Own that hurt. What was that for?"  
"You were daydreaming" Tom said with a laugh.  
The youngest boy then sighed softly "I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking"  
"Aren't they the same thing?" Danny said with a smile.  
Dougie felt his heart skip a beat when Danny smiled, the way it always did. He loved Danny more than anything but he was too scared to ever admit it to anyone.

"I am off to bed, I'm too tired to stay awake" Danny yawned and went upstairs.  
Tom and Harry then went to watch TV and left a space for Dougie but the youngest boy just went upstairs without saying a single word.  
Dougie had just gotten up the stairs when he tripped over his shoelace and fell down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a loud bang as he hit his head on the wall.  
Danny heard the bang so he walked out of his room and walked down the stairs and saw Dougie sitting at the bottom holding his head and by the looks of it trying not to cry.  
Danny then sat down next to his best friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "What did you do?"  
Dougie looked at Danny "Tripped over my shoelace and fell down the stairs"  
At this point Tom and Harry had come over to make sure Dougie was okay. Danny and Dougie looked up at Tom and Harry who were trying not to laugh.  
"It's not funny, my head hurts" Dougie said to them  
Danny then grinned "It is kind of funny" he said and then laughed.  
Dougie then burst out laughing, Danny's laugh always made him laugh.  
Danny then stood up and held out a hand to Dougie "Come on you dumbass get up"  
Dougie looked up at Danny and took his hand and the two of them just stood and stared at each other for a single moment before Danny looked away and started to walk up the stairs, gently pulling the younger boy behind him.  
"By the way Danny, you are the dumbass of the group" Dougie said once both boys were up the stairs.  
"That is it Dougie Lee Poynter" Danny said to him as he chased Dougie to his room.  
Dougie tried to shut the door but Danny was stronger than him so he couldn't get it shut. Danny then walked into boy's room and pushed a laughing Dougie onto the bed and began to tickle him, which made him laugh even more.  
"Stop it please just stop it" Dougie managed to say through his laughter.  
The older boy just shook his head "Not until you say sorry for calling me a dumbass" 

Tom and Harry just looked at each other as they heard Dougie's laughter and then Dougie telling Danny to stop and then Danny refusing.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tom said to Harry.  
Harry smiled "I think they are finally getting it on"  
The two boys smiled and then both of them quietly went up the stairs and stopped just outside Dougie's room and listened.

"Danny stop it now, I can't breathe" Dougie complained still laughing.  
Danny laughed "Say you are sorry you little git and then I will stop" he said as he carried on tickling his friend.  
The younger boy then opened his mouth to say he was sorry but instead he just laughed even more.  
Danny never wanted to stop tickling Dougie because he thought the young boy looked so cute when he was laughing like this. He just couldn't keep his eyes off the younger boy and he felt his heart racing.  
"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry" Dougie managed to say but Danny kept on tickling him.  
"Do you mean it?" The older boy asked.  
"Yes yes I mean it" Dougie said to Danny.  
Danny then stopped tickling his friend and laughed "You are pathetic you know that Dougie?"  
"Just because I am ticklish it doesn't mean I am pathetic" Dougie said to Danny as he playfully punched the older boy in the arm.

Tom and Harry then walked into Dougie's room to see Dougie and Danny lying next to each other and laughing.  
"What have you two been up to?" Harry asked with a smile.  
Danny looked at the two older boys and went to explain but just burst out laughing again.  
Tom raised an eyebrow "Is there something we need to know?"  
"I called him a dumbass so he tickled me until I said I was sorry" Dougie said through laughter.  
"What's so funny about that?" Harry asked the two younger boys.  
"Well I started laughing and you know my laugh always sets little Dougie off, and now we can't stop laughing" Danny said to them.

Tom and Harry rolled their eyes and walked off and back down the stairs.  
"I swear those get more immature everyday" Harry said.  
"And it is so obvious that they both like each other" Tom added.  
The two boys sighed and sat on the sofa and carried on watching the TV.

About half an hour later Dougie came running down the stairs.  
Tom looked up at the youngest boy and laughed "Good grief you may be the smallest but you sounded like a herd of elephants just then"  
Dougie narrowed his eyes and went to the kitchen and got two glasses from the cupboard and then went to fill them up with water.  
Tom then walked into the kitchen "Dougie can ask you something?" he asked.  
Since the youngest member didn't know Tom was there until he spoke, he jumped and dropped one of the glasses on the floor causing it to smash.  
Tom rolled his eyes "Dougie be more careful will you?"  
Dougie's eyes then looked down at the broken glass and then back up at Tom "Sorry" he said quietly and put the other glass on the bench, before kneeling down and starting to pick up the glass on the kitchen floor.  
Tom then sighed "Dougie look at me!" he said  
Dougie looked up at Tom and saw that the older boy looked angry.  
"What is wrong with you these days? You are just like Danny. A clumsy git and you are always daydreaming" Tom said sounding angry "For fucks sake Dougie stop being so God Damn stupid"  
Dougie didn't say anything but he just stood up and dropped the glass that he had in his hand. Tears then filled his eyes.  
"It wasn't my fault Tom" the youngest boy said as a single tear rolled down his face.  
"Whose fault was it then? Mother fucking Theresa's" Tom shouted.  
"I mean you gave me a fright and I didn't mean to do it" Dougie said quietly.  
"It isn't my fault you are so fucking useless" Tom shouted back.  
Dougie then walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs and into Danny's room before bursting into tears.

Danny looked up and saw his best friend in tears. He then sat up on his bed "Come here you" he said to him with a smile.  
Dougie walked over to Danny's bed and sat down and looked at his best friend.  
Danny wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him into a hug, Dougie hugged Danny back and cried into his chest.  
"What's wrong Dougs?" Danny asked the younger boy.  
Dougie looked up at Danny "I went to get a drink and Tom came in the kitchen but I never heard him and he spoke to me giving me a fright and I dropped the glass and smashed it and then Tom shouted at me and said I was stupid and useless" Dougie said through his tears.  
Danny hugged Dougie tightly "You are not useless, do you hear me? If any of us are then it's me because I am always fucking things up"  
Dougie then pulled away from the hug and looked at Danny and smiled slightly.  
Danny reached out and wiped away Dougie's tears "Don't cry okay?"  
The younger boy just nodded and carried on looking at Danny.  
Danny looked away for a single second and then looked back at the younger boy.  
Dougie could tell something was bothering Danny but he didn't know what. He thought of what to do for a few moments and then he moved his head closer to Danny's.  
Danny smiled and moved his head closer to Dougie's.  
Just when the their lips were almost touching Tom walked in the room, which made the two youngest boys quickly move their heads.

"Look Dougie I'm sorry" Tom said to Dougie as he walked closer to Danny's bed.  
Danny stood up "Get out!"  
"Danny I'm only saying sorry to him" Tom smiled  
"I couldn't give a shit! You really upset him. He came in here and he started breaking his heart. Just get out of my room" Danny said to Tom as he walked closer to the oldest boy.  
"I'm just saying sorry Danny and I want to make sure he is okay" Tom said trying to keep calm.  
"Right well you've said sorry and he is fine now so just bugger off" Danny said as his blue eyes flashed with anger.  
"But..." Tom started but he was silenced by Danny punching him in the face, almost causing him to topple to the ground.  
Tom sighed and then walked off and went downstairs.  
Danny turned to Dougie who was crying again.  
"It's all my fault" Dougie said as Danny sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.  
"What's your fault?" Danny asked.  
"You and Tom are going to hate each other now and then McFly is going to split up, because of me being so clumsy" Dougie said as he cried into Danny's chest.  
"Hey, we are not going to split up. Okay so I am angry at Tom but I won't be forever" Danny said with a smile "Dougie look at me".  
Dougie looked up, tears still rolling down his face.  
Danny then wiped Dougie's tears away "What's got you like this? You aren't normally like this. What's with all the crying?"  
Dougie shrugged "I guess it's because there is one thing that id really bugging me and now everything just gets to me"  
"What's bugging you mate? Tell me" Danny said, his arms still around Dougie.  
"I really like someone and I doubt they like me back" Dougie sighed.  
"Just tell that person and..." Danny started but he was cut off when Dougie's lips pressed against his.  
Danny wrapped his arms tighter around the younger boy and kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Danny woke up and sat up in his bed and smiled when he remembered what had happened last night. He had finally kissed Dougie Lee Poynter. But he knew that things would have to be kept a secret because he didn't know if it was more than just a kiss to Dougie. To him it was everything he could ever want and more. 

"Danny are you coming down to get some breakfast?" came Harry's voice.  
Danny then got out of bed, got dressed and got downstairs in the space of 5 minutes.  
After they had eaten the four boys went upstairs to get ready for an interview they had in about an hour. 

Harry was searching his wardrobe to find the t-shirt he had planned to wear today but for some reason it wasn't there. He was sure it had been there last night.  
"Damn it!" Harry almost shouted causing Tom to walk in his room.  
"Harry why aren't you dressed yet?" the blonde boy asked.  
Harry looked at Tom "because I can't find the t-shirt I wanted to wear"  
Tom rolled his eyes "Just get any flipping top you idiot"  
Harry sighed and took down a top and threw it on "He probably stole it the stupid oaf" he mumbled to himself.

About half an hour later Dougie came rushing down the stairs to find Harry and Tom waiting for him.  
"Where's Danny?" the youngest boy asked.  
"Danny! Come on. Get our ass down here now" Tom shouted up.  
Danny then came down the stairs "Alright, keep your hair on."  
"What were you doing?" Harry asked.  
Danny just looked at him as if he was stupid "Duh, I was straightening my hair, normally I get the woman to do it but she isn't here"  
Tom laughed "You sexist beast. The woman has a name you know"  
"I know but I don't know what it is" Danny said with a smile.  
"It's Helen we tell you everyday" Harry said with a smile.

The boys were going to do a live interview in less than half an hour.  
"Are you guys ready?" Harry asked his friends.  
Tom and Dougie nodded but Danny seemed to be staring into space and not listening to anything.  
Harry looked over to Danny and clicked his fingers in front of his face "Danny!" he said loudly to get the boy's attention.  
Danny jumped and looked up at his friends "It wasn't me"  
Dougie laughed "What are you on about Danny? We only wanted to make sure you were ready for our interview in about 15 minutes"  
Danny nodded "Yeah course I am" he said with a grin.  
Tom raised an eyebrow "Behave yourself won't you?" he said as he looked at Danny.  
Danny then noticed that the other three were staring at him "What? Why wouldn't I behave myself? What have I ever done in the past to make you say that?"  
"Maybe what you always do, like randomly lick Dougie's cheek when he is trying to answer a question" Harry said to him  
Harry's answer made Danny laugh and Dougie then blushed slightly.  
The youngest member hoped Danny didn't lick his cheek like he normally did because if he did he was sure he would be unable to stop himself from kissing him there and then.  
"Tom, Harry, you two go on ahead I wanna talk to Dougie for a second" Danny said to the two oldest members of the band.  
"Hurry up" Tom said as he and Harry walked out the door.  
Once they were out the door Danny turned to Dougie.  
"Why'd you kiss me last night?" Danny asked him  
The younger boy just shrugged "I dunno, it just seemed like a good idea at the time"  
"You don't like me or anything do you?" Danny asked him.  
Dougie looked up "No course I don't, not more than a friend anyway" he lied. He couldn't tell Danny the truth. No way in Hell.  
Danny looked at him "So the kiss meant nothing to you?" he asked.  
The younger boy smiled "No course not. Why?" he asked, he then saw Danny look away "Oh my God! It meant something to you didn't it?" Dougie asked.  
Danny looked at him "Lets just go to the interview now" he said as he turned away.  
Dougie grabbed his hand which made the older boy stop and turn around to face Dougie.  
"Did that kiss mean something to you?" The youngest boy asked.  
Danny sighed "You know it did" he said to Dougie as he pulled away his hand and walked out the door.  
Dougie brushed his fringe from his face and sighed softly, even though he knew Danny liked him he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was completely in love with his best friend.  
"Dougie come on" Harry shouted sounding annoyed.  
A single tear rolled down the youngest boy's face "Coming" he shouted as he wiped away the tear and walked out the door.

At the interview  
The interviewer, whose name was Katherine Green, greeted the four boys with a smile and a hello.  
"So Dougie you dropped out of school at just 15 to be in the band?" The Katherine asked.  
Dougie smiled "yeah I did, I just wanted to be in the band and I told my mum and she wasn't happy. She said I had to wait until I was 16 but a week later I just told her that I had dropped out and I was moving in with the guys."  
"At that time me and Harry were 18 so we had a house and Danny who was almost 17 lived with us too and then Dougie moved in so it was cool" Tom said with a smile.  
Katherine nodded "So you all still live together now?" she asked them  
They all nodded "Yeah, It is really funny because half the time Harry and Tom are trying to get to sleep at like 2 in the morning but me and Dougie are both really hyper so we are still up and shouting really loud or laughing and they come and tell us to shut up but we just don't." Danny said with a small smile.  
"So we all know that you guys are really close but is there any of you that are closer with another member than the others?" Katherine asked the band  
"Danny and Dougie are closer to each other than they are with me and Tom. From the first day they met they just clicked" Harry said with a smile.  
"I think they clicked because they were the two youngest and now they are inseparable" Tom laughed.  
Danny and Dougie laughed and Dougie hid his face with his hands. Danny placed an arm around his friend "Aww you are embarrassing him now"  
Dougie then moved his hands and looked at Danny and laughed. Danny then moved his arm from Dougie's shoulder and moved slightly and since he was on the edge of the large sofa they were all sitting on, he fell off it. He stayed sitting on the floor and laughed "That hurt"  
"So Danny is the most accident prone is he?" Katherine laughed  
Danny then stood up and sat back on the sofa.  
"Yeah he is the most prone one" Tom said as he looked over at Danny for a second and then back at Katherine "He is always opening doors and smacking himself in the face"  
"How does he manage that?" Katherine laughed  
Danny laughed slightly "Well I go to open a door and then someone talks to me or something and I look behind me and I look back again and the door is right there and I open it a bit more without realising and smack myself in the face"  
"Have any of you got girlfriends? I bet there is tons of fans out there that would give their right arm to be with you guys" Katherine smiled  
"Tom is the only one with a girlfriend" Harry said with a small smile  
"What was your best kiss then guys?" Katherine asked with a smile  
"I went to New York on holiday with a girl and we went to the top of the Empire State Building and we shared a kiss on the top of the Empire State Building" Tom smiled.  
"Well with mine I had just finished my exams and I had passed everything and there was this girl who I really liked came over and talked to me and then she kissed me so it was good for two reasons." Harry laughed  
"Mine was my first kiss because it was this girl that everyone liked and I got to kiss her. I had butterflies in my stomach and everything" Danny smiled  
Dougie then laughed "I don't know because I've never kissed anybody" even though that was a lie, but he knew that he couldn't say that his best kiss was his first kiss, which was that kiss he shared with Danny last night.  
The three older boys looked over at Dougie.  
Dougie looked at them and smiled "It's true" he laughed now seeming to be embarrassed.  
"Right getting off that subject, is there any of your songs in particular that you like more than the others?" Katherine asked the band.  
"Room On The Third Floor because it is so funny and when Tom sings it he always sounds like he as a cold" Harry laughed  
Tom then whacked Harry's arm "Shut up you. My favourite out of all our songs has to be Star Girl I think" The oldest member said with a small smile.  
"Mine is That Girl" Danny said with a grin.  
"I think mine's Transylvania" Dougie said with a smile.  
Dougie's smile made Danny's heart race and butterflies exploded in his stomach. He had no idea how he managed to stop himself from kissing him right there and then.  
"So you all get on pretty well then do you?" Katherine asked  
"Well we have arguments and stuff but we do get on" Harry said.  
"and we annoy the hell out of each other at times and call each other names when we think they can't hear don't we Harry?" Tom said as he looked at Harry.  
"You heard that?" Harry said as he looked at Tom.  
"Yeah I did" The oldest member laughed "I heard you call me an oaf"  
Danny and Dougie then started laughing.  
Dougie glanced at Danny for a few seconds, seeing Danny laugh made him want to pull him toward him and kiss him.  
Danny then glanced at Dougie at the same time Dougie had glanced at him, he had now stopped laughing and was smiling at Dougie. 

After the interview the boys were on their way back home.  
Tom and Harry were rambling on about something random.  
Dougie was daydreaming but he snapped out his thoughts when Danny wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"From now on never laugh or smile in interviews or in public" Danny said as he looked down at Dougie since the younger boy was slightly smaller than him.  
Dougie looked up at Danny with a confused look "Why?"  
Danny smiled at how cute Dougie looked making that face "Because it drives me insane because all I want to do is kiss you there and then"  
"Why don't you do that then?" Dougie laughed since he thought the older boy was only joking "No seriously Danny what's the real reason?"  
"Dougs that is the real reason, and you know it is" Danny said as he removed his arm from his best friends shoulder and walked ahead.  
Dougie sighed heavily even though he felt exactly the same he was far too scared to admit it.  
"I love you Daniel Alan David Jones" The youngest member whispered to himself


	4. Chapter 3

Later on that day  
"Seriously Harry what's your problem?" Danny shouted  
"You are my problem?" Harry said angrily  
Danny's blue eyes flashed with anger "What have I done?"  
"You know what?" Harry shouted and walked off.  
"No I don't know, come on Poshy-boy tell me what the fuck have I done?" Danny shouted.  
Harry turned around and glared at Danny, his eyes full of anger "I just find a girl, the perfect girl. The one girl that actually liked me for me and not just because I'm in McFly and you go and spoil it"  
"I didn't mean it, I didn't know she'd go off actually believing it" Danny shouted.  
"I would say you were jealous but I don't think you even know the meaning of love, your just a little kid" Harry shouted.  
"I am not a kid I'm seventeen" Danny shouted.  
"Yeah so technically still a kid" Harry shouted at him before walking off again.  
Danny walked after him and got in front of the older boy and grabbed his collar and the two boys stared into each other's eyes angrily.

"Guys stop it please" came Dougie's voice, which showed that he was slightly scared.  
Danny and Harry ignored Dougie as they carried on with their argument. Danny then pushed Harry away and sighed angrily.  
"You are so pathetic" Danny shouted.  
"I'm pathetic, take a look in the mirror Danny" Harry shouted back "No wait don't. I wouldn't want any smashed mirrors in the house" he added.  
That made Danny reply with a punch straight in Harry's face.  
Harry then slammed against the wall and the two stared at each other again.  
Dougie was staring at them both, as tears streamed down his face.  
Harry punched Danny in the mouth as soon as Tom walked in the door.  
"Harry! Why did you just do that?" Tom asked as he pulled Harry away from Danny.  
"He started it" Harry said glaring at Danny.  
Danny glared at Harry as he wiped the blood from his mouth.  
"Why did you punch him Harry?" Tom asked sounding angry.  
"He punched me first" Harry said to Tom, he then went on to explain the whole argument. 

Tom then looked over at the youngest member who was still crying. He then looked back at Harry and Danny "I hope you're happy you've made Dougie cry"  
"We never touched him or spoke to him" Harry said as he looked at Dougie and then back to Tom.  
Danny then looked over to Dougie and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.  
As the two youngest boys hugged Tom and Harry smiled slightly. 

Dougie pulled away from the hug and looked at Danny with a small smile.  
Danny then looked over at Harry "sorry mate, I shouldn't have punched you"  
Harry sighed "I should have just walked away, I mean look at what I've done to you" he said.  
Danny smiled slightly "It's not that bad Harry"  
"Danny have you seen your lip" Dougie said.  
The second youngest rolled his eyes and walked toward the stairs "I'll be fine guys. I'm going to bed"  
"It's only 11 and normally you don't sleep until 2 or 3" Tom said to Danny who was now halfway up the stairs.  
"I'm tired" came Danny's reply but it was barely audible since he was yawning at the same time. But the other three boys seemed to have understood it perfectly.

About half an hour later the lights suddenly went out.  
Dougie was just about to get to sleep when it had happened, he got out of bed and virtually ran to Danny's room. The youngest member of the band then opened Danny's door.  
"Danny? Danny are you awake?" Dougie asked but there came no reply.  
Dougie then walked over to Danny's bed, he placed a hand of Danny's shoulder and gently shook him "Danny wake up" Dougie said to his friend.  
Danny woke up "What?" he said sleepily as he looked up at the younger boy "What are you doing?"  
"The lights went out and now I'm scared" Dougie said to the older boy.  
Danny smiled slightly, he knew that Dougie was scared of the dark.  
The older boy moved to make and then moved the covers "Come here"  
Dougie then smiled softly and got into Danny's bed pulling the covers right up to his chin.

The room was pitch black and Dougie was trying to get to sleep but he couldn't.  
"Danny I'm scared" Dougie said and his voice told Danny that his friend was in fact scared.  
Danny smiled to himself as he felt Dougie moving, even though he couldn't see him because of the darkness, he knew that his friend had turned around and was now facing him.  
Danny wrapped an arm around Dougie's shoulders and pulled him toward him "Come here" he said softly as he then wrapped his other arm around his younger friend.  
The younger boy then wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and cuddled into Danny, resting his head on the boy's chest.  
"Just get some sleep" Danny said to Dougie.  
There was no answer from the younger boy, which meant he had fallen asleep.  
"I love you Dougie" Danny whispered before closing his eyes.  
"Did you really mean that?" Came Dougie's voice.  
"I thought you were asleep" Danny said to Dougie.  
Dougie looked up "Seriously did you mean that?"  
"I think you already know the answer to that Dougs" Danny replied.

**A/N:**** Okay I don't want my chapters being as long as the other two and this one is headed that way so I will continue this conversation between Danny and Dougie in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Just a quick reminder of the last thing that happened in the last chapter.**

"_I love you Dougie" Danny whispered before closing his eyes.  
"Did you really mean that?" Came Dougie's voice.  
"I thought you were asleep" Danny said to Dougie.  
Dougie looked up "Seriously did you mean that?"  
"I think you already know the answer to that Dougs" Danny replied._

Dougie stayed silent for a few moments before whispering four words "I love you too."  
Danny then moved his head toward Dougie, the strange thing was that he couldn't even see him but he knew exactly where he was.  
At the same time Dougie moved his head slightly which meant it wasn't long until their lips touched.  
Danny kissed Dougie for a few moments before pulling away "Get some sleep now okay?"  
"Okay" Dougie replied before giving Danny a quick kiss.  
The two boys then cuddled up to each other and slowly began to fall asleep.

In the morning  
Tom walked out his room and saw Dougie's door open, which he found strange because when Dougie was asleep he always had his door closed, so he walked in and found Dougie's bed empty. He couldn't hear anyone downstairs so he wondered where Dougie had got to.  
The oldest boy walked into Harry's room "Harry, have you seen Dougie? He's not in his room"  
Harry sat up in his bed and yawned "No" he then got out of bed "We'll go and see if Danny is awake yet and if he is then we will ask him if he has seen Dougie"  
The two boys then walked out Harry's room and then into Danny's room.  
Harry walked in first and instantly saw Danny and Dougie asleep, still cuddled up.  
"Tom he's in here" Harry whispered.  
Tom then walked in and smiled when he saw the two younger boys.  
"When the electric went off Dougie was probably scared so I bet he came in here to Danny and then Danny hugged him to comfort him and then Dougie cuddled up to him and they fell asleep" Harry smiled as he looked at Tom for a moment before looking back at the younger boys.

Harry and Tom were now downstairs, both of them making the breakfast.  
Dougie slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he felt Danny's arms around him. He looked up and saw Danny was still asleep.  
The younger boy then kissed Danny for a moment "Danny wake up" he whispered into the older boy's ear.  
Danny sighed softly and opened his eyes and smiled down at Dougie.  
"Hey you" Danny said and kissed Dougie's nose.  
"Maybe we should go downstairs because I think I can hear Tom and Harry down there" Dougie said to Danny.  
"Nah, we can stay here for while." Danny said as he pulled Dougie closer to him.  
Dougie smiled to himself and rested his head on the older boy's chest.  
"Dougie you know last night when you said you loved me?" Danny said suddenly after a few moments of silence.  
Dougie looked up at Danny "Yeah what about it?"  
The older boy looked down at Dougie "Did you mean it?"  
Dougie smiled "Course I did, I wouldn't have said to otherwise. Even if you loved me and I didn't love you".

Downstairs Harry and Tom have made the breakfast.  
"How are we gonna get the lazy gits out of bed and down here to eat something?" Harry asked as he had shouted up a good 5 minutes ago but there was no movement from upstairs.  
A huge smile spread across Tom's face "I know how."  
He then went to the living area and over to the CD player and turned it on. It began to play Bon Jovi 'Living on a Prayer', the blonde boy turned it up quite loud to make sure that Danny and Dougie could hear it.  
Harry walked in and raised an eyebrow "How is that going to get them up?"  
"Well Danny hates this song so he'll come down and turn it off and Dougie won't want to stay up there on his own so he will come down with Danny" Tom said to him with a grin as he then began to walk back the dining room and pushing Harry in.

Upstairs in Danny's room.  
Danny let go of Dougie and sat up "He has got to be kidding" he then sighed and got out of bed and walked out the door.  
Not wanting to be upstairs alone, or away from Danny, Dougie got out of bed and ran after the older boy.  
Danny then came running down the stairs and into the living room, he then walked straight to the CD player and turned it off.  
Tom walked into the living room "Oh so you're alive are you" he laughed.  
Danny glared dagger eyes at the older boy "You put that stupid song on"  
"It got you out of bed and down here though didn't it" the blonde boy smiled.  
Danny rolled his eyes and walked into the dining room. "Stupid git" he mumbled as he walked past Tom.  
Not that long after Danny had walked past Tom, Dougie came running into the dining area.

Before he could get into the dining area Tom grabbed a hold of Dougie's wrist.  
The younger boy turned around "What?" he asked him as he looked at the older boy.  
"What happened between you and Danny last night? And did anything happen this morning?" Tom asked him.  
Dougie pulled his wrist from Tom's grasp and walked off "Wouldn't you like to know" he mumbled to himself with a smile.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry sighed angrily "Danny, stop it" he said to him as he glared at the younger boy.  
"What am I doing wrong?" Danny asked as he looked over at Harry.  
"Kicking me" Harry said to him  
"That's not me" Danny said to him "Get your facts right before you accuse people of things you git" he said to him but he had a smile on his face so Harry knew that he wasn't being horrible.  
Harry then looked at Tom "Tom I understand that you fancy me but I don't want to play footsie with you"  
Danny and Dougie burst out laughed while Tom didn't look impressed.  
"Harry shut up" Tom said to him as he stood up and took the four plates from the table and took them into the kitchen.

Later on that day.  
Tom and Harry were busy playing a game on the X-Box while Danny and Dougie were washing the dishes.  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Dougie asked Danny as he looked at him.  
Danny looked at Dougie "Tell them what?"  
The younger boy rolled his eyes "You know what"  
Danny shrugged "Dunno, I mean it hasn't been going on for that long so they can wait to find out" he laughed.  
Dougie then smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and smiled. The older boy then wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist.  
"I love you" Dougie whispered into Danny's ear.  
"Love you too" Danny whispered and then placed a kiss on Dougie's nose.  
Dougie then smiled and was just about to kiss Danny when they heard someone walking in which made the two instantly jump apart.  
"Hey Dougs it's been a while" came a female voice  
Dougie grinned "Sure has Jazzie" he said to her as he scooped his younger sister up into a hug.  
Jazzie laughed slightly as her older brother hugged her and once he had let her go the girl then turned to a blonde haired girl next to her.  
"You remember my best friend Bronte don't you?" Jazzie asked  
Dougie smiled and hugged Bronte "How could I ever forget my little Bronte?" he laughed.  
Bronte giggled when Dougie hugged her and when he pulled away from the hug the blonde girl went red.  
Danny then smiled softly "I'll go and make sure Tom and Harry don't kill each other out there" he said as he walked out the kitchen.  
Jazzie then tilted her head to one side as Danny walked out and saw the look her older brother gave him.  
"Oh my God! You fancy him don't you?" Jazzie asked with a grin.  
Dougie then looked at his sister and laughed "You are really random you know Jazzie" he said to her and then looked away from her.  
Jazzie then turned to Bronte "Oh My God, Dougie has a crush on Danny!"  
Bronte then turned her head to look at Jazzie and then at Dougie.  
"Dougie do you fancy Danny?" Bronte asked him.  
Dougie smiled slightly "Does it really matter?" he said.  
Bronte shook her head and looked down for a second before looking up at Dougie once again.  
"Have you still got those stupid lizards? Scruffy and Spooky or something like that" Jazzie said to her brother  
Dougie rolled his eyes "First of all, yes I still have them, Secondly they are not stupid and thirdly they are called Buffy and Zukie"  
Bronte's eyes widened when he said he still had Buffy and Zukie "Where are they?" she asked with a grin.  
"Upstairs" Dougie answered her and then looked at her and saw her grin "You want to see them don't you?"  
Bronte looked at him as her grin widened and she nodded "Two words" she said to him and paused for a second "er, Duh"

Dougie laughed and took a hold of Bronte's hand and began to walk out the kitchen.  
"Where are you guys going?" Harry asked as Bronte and Dougie walked past.  
"He is taking her to see Scruffy and Spooky" Jazzie said as she followed her brother and her friend.  
Dougie then let out a sigh "Jazzie, they are called Buffy and Zukie" he said to her as he looked behind him for a second.  
Jazzie laughed softly "Yeah Dougs I know, I'm just teasing you"  
As Dougie walked past Danny he glanced over at him.  
When Dougie glanced at him Danny smiled and winked at him. 

Dougie walked into his room closely followed by Bronte and Jazzie.  
Bronte then walked straight over to Dougie's bed and sat herself down on it. Jazzie then took a seat next to her friend and looked up at her brother.  
Dougie took one of the reptiles out of the tank and turned round to look at the two girls sitting on his bed.  
Bronte squeaked excitedly as Dougie turned around and saw that he had one of his lizards.  
"Zukie" she said as she clapped her hands in excitement.  
Jazzie raised an eyebrow at her friend "How the Hell do you know which one that is?"  
"Because she's clever" Dougie said as he sat down next to Bronte and looked at her with a smile.  
Jazzie just sighed softly and stood up before walking to the door and leaning against it. "How can you like those things? they're horrible"  
Dougie and Bronte then looked up and stared at her as if she was stupid.  
Bronte looked horrified "How can you say that? They have to be one of the most gorgeous things on the planet" she said to her friend as she then looked down at the reptile in Dougie's arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Jazzie then came storming down the stairs and into the living area and plonked herself onto the sofa and folded her arms across her chest.  
She then sighed heavily "I hate my stupid brother" she said mostly to herself. Danny then stood up and walked upstairs, he was just going to go to his room and try to write a new song because he was bored.  
He stopped outside Dougie's room and smiled to himself as he heard Dougie talking to Bronte about Buffy and Zukie.

"Zukie is mad I swear to God she is" Dougie said with a laugh.  
"How is she mad?" Bronte asked giggling slightly.  
"Because of something she likes to eat that normal lizards don't like to eat" Dougie replied as he then looked at his two lizards in their tank and then looked at Bronte, who had a questioning look on her face. Dougie smiled "She likes ice cream"  
Bronte then laughed "Seriously? She is just like you. A complete idiot"  
Dougie then looked at her and laughed "You did not just say that" he said to her as he reached out and began to tickle Bronte.  
Bronte then began squealing with laughter as she tried to grab a hold of Dougie's hand to stop him tickling her.  
Dougie carried on tickling her for a few moments before finally stopping. He then smiled at her "If you ever call me an idiot again then I will tickle you again" he said as his smile turned into a cheeky grin.  
"Oh will you really Mr. Poynter" Bronte said as she then sat herself down on the end of Dougie's bed.  
"Yes I will" Dougie said to her as he then sat on his bed.  
Bronte then stared at Dougie for the longest time before looking down and biting down on her bottom lip. Dougie then pulled Bronte into a hug.  
"Why did you just leave? Without even saying goodbye to me?" Bronte said as she hugged Dougie back and rested her head on his shoulder.  
Dougie just sighed "I don't know, I think it was because my mum refused to let me join the band and leave home since I was only 15, and I really wanted to join the band so I just left, I never said goodbye to my mum or even Jazzie"  
Bronte then looked up at Dougie and smiled slightly "It really hurt you know. Seeing you one day and then the next you weren't there and Jazzie told me you just left" she said as a single tear rolled down her face.  
Dougie then sighed softly and hugged Bronte tighter "I know and it really hurt me just to leave you and Jazzie like that but it was the only way I'd ever be able to join the guys" he said to her as he wiped away her tear.  
Bronte then sat up and looked into Dougie's eyes with a small smile "You could have said goodbye to me and Jazzie" she whispered as she then broke down into a flood of tears.  
"I know and I'm sorry but I know for a fine fact that one of you would tell my mum and she'd stop me." Dougie said as he placed a hand on Bronte's cheek and looked guilty. "I never wanted to leave without saying goodbye but it was the only way"  
Bronte then smiled softly "Yeah but you could have rang one of us after a few days or something" she said as she then seemed to cheer up a bit. She then grinned cheekily and began to tickle Dougie.  
Dougie then fell backwards on the bed as she tickled him. After a few moments of tickling Bronte stopped but she was now virtually lying on top of him. The two of them just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Bronte looked away.  
Dougie then began to tickle Bronte, who then collapsed on top of him. Once again the two of them just stared at each other but this time instead of breaking eye contact, Bronte kissed Dougie softly on the lips as her eyes fluttered to a close.  
Dougie's eyes then closed as he wrapped his arms around Bronte and kissed her back.

Danny had gone into his room but after failing to try and come up with a new song he decided to walk into Dougie's room. When he did he saw Dougie kissing Bronte, who was still on top of him.  
Danny then sighed softly and grabbed a hold of Bronte and pulled her off Dougie.  
"Danny what the fuck are you doing?" Dougie said to him as he sat up.  
Danny just ignored Dougie and looked at Bronte "Just get out of this house and take Jazzie with you" Danny said to her.  
"Why? What did I do?" Bronte asked as her eyes filled with tears.  
"Just get out!" Danny shouted at her, which made Bronte burst into tears and run out the room.  
After a few minutes they heard the front door closing, which let them know that Bronte and Jazzie had left.  
Dougie then glared at Danny "Why the hell did you shout at her like that?" he shouted.  
"Why the fuck were you snogging her? Do I really mean that little to you?" Danny shouted back at him.  
"It didn't even mean anything. It was only a kiss" he shouted "Just a fucking kiss"  
"Oh so that makes everything better does it? What about me? I thought you loved me" Danny shouted at him.  
A single tear rolled down Dougie's face "No it doesn't make everything alright and of course I love you. You know I do." He shouted back at Danny.  
Danny then sighed as he felt his eyes fill up with tears "Then why do that? Why were you snogging her?" he shouted through his tears.  
Dougie just took a hold of Danny's hand and entwined their fingers together. The younger boy then wrapped his free arm around Danny's waist and pulled him into a kiss.  
Danny kissed Dougie back for a few moments before pulling away "You know what? I can't do this anymore Dougs" he said as he looked down.  
"You can't do what? What are you on about?" Dougie asked, even though he was sure he knew exactly what Danny was on about.  
The tears then flowed down Danny's face as he looked back up at Dougie "Us. I just can't do it. Why don't we just end it before we get in too deep?" he said to him.  
Dougie then shook his head as tears rolled down his face "But I'm already in too deep. I'm completely in love with you. You can't break up with me. You just can't. I really really mean it Danny you just can't break up with me. I can't live without you" he said to him as the tears rolled uncontrollably down his face.  
Danny then smiled ever so slightly and pulled the younger boy into a hug. "You can live without me. You're only sixteen, you're still too young to say that you can't live without someone" he said with a smile.  
Dougie then hugged Danny back "But I'm not too young. Just because you three are eighteen now, it doesn't mean that you are more mature than me, and that you know all about love and how I feel but you don't" he said as he then cried into Danny's chest.


	8. Chapter 7

Danny sighed and pulled away from the hug "Dougie please don't" he said as he bit down on his lip.  
Dougie just looked up at Danny as he dropped his arms to his side "Do what? Tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you?" he said as he then wiped away his tears, which were just replaced by new ones.  
Danny just looked up and smiled slightly before placing a kiss on Dougie's lips but after a few seconds he pulled away and looked at him "I'm sorry" he said to him before walking off and going into his room.  
Dougie just stayed standing where he was for a few moments before going to his bed and sitting down. He placed his head in his hands and cried into them.  
Danny lay back on his bed and sighed sadly to himself as he heard Dougie crying. He just wanted to run back into Dougie's room, wrap his arms around the boy and say he was sorry. But there was something inside him that was stopping him.

After a few moments Dougie then stood up and walked into Danny's room. He sat on the end of the bed and looked at Danny who then sat up and looked at the younger boy.  
"Do you love me?" Dougie asked Danny as he then moved so he was sitting next to Danny.  
"You know I love you" Danny said as he then turned his head to look at Dougie.  
Dougie smiled and took a hold of the older boy's hand. "Then be with me. Come on Danny, I love you and you love me so why can't we be together?" the younger boy asked.  
Danny sighed softly "What if we broke up? I mean what if we were together for, I dunno, a few months and then we broke up? Then what would happen? It would be weird to be around each other as much as we would be, being in a band."  
Dougie then let go of Danny's hand and placed his head on Danny's chest, cuddling up to him. Just like he had done that night he had been scared of the dark.  
Danny smiled softly to himself before wrapping his arms around the younger boy and pulling him closer. He then moved his head down and kissed Dougie softly on the lips. The two of them kissed for a few moments before Danny pulled away "This doesn't feel right" he said as he sat up.  
Dougie then sat up and looked at Danny "What doesn't feel right?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around the older boy's shoulders.  
Danny then sighed softly "Me and you. I don't know why but this whole thing between us just doesn't feel right." He then looked at Dougie "Can you not feel it? That weird feeling that, we just don't go together and that we shouldn't be together."  
The younger boy bit down on his lip and shook his head "No I don't feel like that. I know that we go together and that we are meant to be together."  
Danny just smiled and wrapped his arms around Dougie "I don't want to fuck things up between us though Dougs"  
Dougie looked up at the older boy "You won't fuck things up between us" he said to him "I won't let you"  
Danny then pulled Dougie on top of him and kissed him. 

About 10 minutes later  
Tom and Harry were sitting downstairs playing on the X-box.  
Tom then looked at Harry "Finally" he laughed as he heard Danny and Dougie upstairs.  
Harry then smiled at Tom "I was going to go up there and tell them to sort themselves out, since we have that interview in an hour"  
"Why don't you just go and tell them?" Tom asked with a laugh,  
Harry just raised an eyebrow "Pffft I'm not going up there. Not with them two having a bloody shag-a-thon"  
Tom just laughed at Harry's words "Firstly how do you even know what they are doing? And secondly one of us needs to go and tell them to get ready, and I can't be bothered" the blonde boy said with a smile.  
Harry sighed "You can hear them and it's obvious that they are at it" he then rolled his eyes "I'll go and tell them then."  
As Harry stood up and walked off upstairs, Tom grinned at him "Have fun" he laughed.

Harry walked to Danny's room and then stopped outside.  
"When you two are finished shagging, we have an interview to go to." He said to them, not even daring to open the door.  
"Shit I thought that was tomorrow" came Danny's voice and then a bang.  
"Ow" Dougie complained as the bang had been him falling out of the bed, after Danny had accidently pushed him out of bed.


	9. Chapter 8

At the interview  
The interviewer Louise Fleming, smiled over at the boys as they sat down, in the exact same order they always sat in. In age order.  
"If you weren't in McFly, do you think you'd be a McFly fan?" Louise asked with a smile.  
"Hell yeah, I mean come on we are amazing" Harry said with a laugh.  
"I would be definitely" Tom said with a smile.  
"I would be their biggest fan" Danny laughed.  
Dougie then shook his head "No I would be their biggest fan"  
Louise's next question was "What do you do to pass the time?"  
"Well I would play the X-box but Harry and Tom always play on it so me and Dougie just play our guitars and stuff." Danny said with a laugh.  
"But on the very rare occasion we actually get to play the X-box but that's only for like 10 minutes until Harry and Tom want to play it" Dougie added with a laugh.  
"**What's the weirdest thing a fan has ever said?" Louise asked with a smile.  
"One girl said she wishes I wasn't famous so she would have a chance of going out with me" Harry said with a laugh.  
"Someone said to me that they thought I spoil the image of McFly" Tom laughed  
"I've had too many weird things said to me to be honest" Danny said with a smile  
"Someone said that they'd love to get to know me so they could meet my little sister" Dougie said with a slight laugh.  
"What's your idea of the perfect girl?" Louise asked as she then brushed some of her long red hair from her face.  
"I like brunette girls" Harry said with a smile  
"I know this is going to sound really bad but my girlfriend, Giovanna is my perfect girl" Tom said with a laugh  
"Someone who loved me for who I am and not because I'm famous" Dougie said as he then reached up and brushed his fringe from his eye.  
Danny then smiled and glanced at Dougie for a few seconds before looking back at Louise "I don't know about my perfect girl but I do know who my perfect person is" he said with a smile. He then saw that Louise was looking at him, as if she was asking him who his perfect person was.  
Danny then smiled as he then placed his hand on Dougie's cheek and gently moved the younger boys head to look at him.  
As Danny touched his cheek and gently moved his head, Dougie felt his heartbeat increase. He knew exactly what Danny was going to do.  
After a few seconds of just looking at each other, Danny wrapped an arm around Dougie's waist and pulled him into a kiss.  
Dougie then kissed Danny back and after a few moments Danny pulled away, a smile then spread across his face "Dougie is my perfect person" he said as he then moved his arm from Dougie's waist and took a hold of his hand. Dougie then looked at Danny for a second and held onto his hand.  
Tom and Harry then smiled at one another before looking back at Louise.  
Louise then smiled and it was obvious that she wanted to ask about the whole relationship between the two youngest boys, but she had other questions she had to ask. "**Is it true that you all share the same bed?" Louise asked with a laugh.  
Dougie then shook his head "No course we don't share a bed. We all live together but we don't share a bed. That would be weird"  
Danny then smiled "Me and Dougie shared my bed once, but that was only because the electric went off and he's scared of the dark"  
Louise then smiled and laughed slightly when Danny spoke.  
"What is it like being so young and having such a huge fan base?" Louise asked the boys.  
All four of the boys then looked at each other for a few moments before looking back at Louise  
"It's just amazing because I'm only sixteen and there is a ton of girls who just love me, and when I was still at school I was virtually a nobody" Dougie said with a small laugh  
"It's just so amazing and its mad because we are so young but there is thousands of girls who'd just die to meet us." Danny laughed  
"And because there is tons of people who know our names and almost everything about us but we don't know their names or anything at all about them" Tom added with a smile.  
Louise then smiled softly and then turned to the two youngest band members. "So are you two actually together? If you are, then how long have you been together for?"  
Danny and Dougie looked at each other and smiled before looking to Louise.  
"Yeah we are together" Danny said as he then tightened his grip on Dougie's hand and smiled.  
"We haven't been together all that long to be honest" Dougie said as he then smiled at Danny.  
"So is there anything else about you that we need to know about?" Louise asked with a smile.  
"Just that we are in the middle of writing a new song at the moment" Dougie said with a smile  
"More like you are." Harry said and then looked at Louise "It's just Dougie writing it."  
Louise smiled softly at Dougie "What's it called?"  
The youngest member of the band smiled "Silence is a scary sound" he said to her.  
Louise then nodded as if she was saying she thought it a good name for a song. She then cleared her throat before asking her next question "what's the best thing about being in a relationship?"  
"Just knowing that you have someone who loves you" Tom said with a smile.  
"Having someone to talk to when you're friends aren't there and knowing that they'll love you no matter what" Danny smiled  
"Sex" Dougie said as he then placed a hand over his mouth.  
The other boys and Louise just looked at him as he removed his hands from his mouth "Sorry. But I guess it is sort of true" the youngest boy laughed.  
"Yeah What Dougie said. Especially if the sex is great. Nah maybe not so much the sex. That isn't what relationships are all about." Harry said with a laugh.  
"Okay so that is all we have time for" Louise said as she then smiled and said her goodbyes to the four boys.

After the interview  
"What the Hell was that about Danny? I mean randomly kissing Dougie like that" Tom asked.  
Danny just looked at Dougie and smiled "I don't know, but one this I do know is, that we have to get back home right now"  
"Why?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Because I need sex" Danny said as he took a hold of Dougie's hand and started to walk outside and toward the tour bus

**A/N;**** Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my internet wasn't working and I haven't been well. And just to let you all know I will be changing my username at some point to Romanaa' or something similar to that. Don't forget to review so I know if you are still enjoying this.**


	10. Chapter 9

"God can't we go any faster" Danny said as he sighed softly.  
Tom just laughed "Danny, the speed limit is 50 and we are going 60"  
Danny then half groaned and half laughed "This is not good guys. I'm just going to fuck Dougie right here if we don't get home soon"  
Dougie just bit down on his lip as he looked at Danny. He had a plan. He wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed him softly on the lips. Danny just pulled Dougie as close to him as possible and kissed him back.  
Harry and Tom then just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Okay, Dougie just stop" Danny said as he pulled away from the kiss and looked at Dougie "Seriously just stop because if you don't stop it, I'm going to have to have you right here right now"  
"Jesus Danny, you already had him today. You had him before that interview" Harry complained as he just looked at Danny  
"Well sort of. We didn't exactly have time to do anything because of you" Dougie said with a cheeky grin toward Danny.  
"Dougie don't even think about it. I think Danny wants you enough as it is" Tom said with a laugh  
"Exactly" Dougie whispered as he then licked Danny behind his left ear, like Danny normally did to him whilst he was trying to talk in interviews.  
Danny then sighed softly and looked at Dougie "Do you have to torment me?" he asked him with a smile.  
The youngest member's eyes then looked into Danny's "Me? Torment you? As if I would ever do that Danny" he said with puppy dog eyes.  
"That's it Dougie, seriously" Danny said as he pulled Dougie into a kiss and lay back, pulling Dougie on top of him.

"Do you have to do that in here? Can't you just have him when we get back in the house Danny?" Harry said to him as he rolled his eyes.  
"Nope it's taking too long to get home" Danny replied as he pulled Dougie's top over his head. As Danny pulled his top over his head Dougie just smiled and then pulled Danny's top over his head.

The tour bus then stopped all of a sudden.

Danny instantly stopped kissing Dougie and sat up slightly.

"Why have we stopped?" Tom asked the driver.  
"Because we've broken down and we are miles from a gas station" the driver replied.  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Dougie asked as he then sat up properly.  
"I think we are going to have to walk the rest of the way home guys" Harry said as he then looked at Tom with a small smile.  
Danny and Dougie then put their tops back on and stood up  
"So are we walking back home?" Danny asked as he took a hold of Dougie's hand.  
"Yep looks like it" Tom said as the other three just sighed softly.  
They said their goodbyes to the tour bus driver and walked home.

As soon as the four boys had gotten into the house, Danny ran upstairs followed by Dougie.

"Looks like we won't be getting any sleep tonight Thomasina" Harry said with a sigh.  
Tom just looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow "Thomasina? Where on Earth did you get Thomasina from and why call me it?" he asked.  
Harry just laughed "Well we always tease you and call you a girl right? And Thomasina is a female version of Thomas"  
Tom just laughed slightly and rolled his eyes as he then stood up.  
"I'm going to see if they want anything to eat or something" the oldest boy said as he then went to walk up the stairs.  
"Be careful though, don't get too scared by those two" Harry laughed.

Tom walked up the stairs and got to Danny's room and stopped outside it, just listening to what was happening inside.  
"Ow Danny stop it, that hurts. Really hurts" came Dougie's voice.  
"Hey it's okay. It won't hurt for long. I promise" Danny said to him. Dougie then cried out in pain.  
"Dougie are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Danny asked.  
"It hurts Danny. Why does it hurt?" Dougie said, fighting back tears.  
Danny kissed him softly and pulled him closer "because this is the first time you've slept with anyone" he said as he then rolled onto his back so Dougie was now on top of him. "It won't hurt for long" Danny said to him. And then after a few moments Dougie then relaxed and kissed Danny.  
Tom then smiled softly and walked downstairs.

Harry looked up as he heard Tom walking downstairs.  
"Is Dougie okay? I heard him cry out before, sounded like he was in pain" Harry said as Tom sat down next to him.

Tom smiled softly "yeah he's fine, it's just the first time he's ever slept with anyone" he said as he rested back against the sofa.  
"Maybe we should just be prepared to stay awake all night then" Harry said with a laugh. 

**A/N: ****So this might be my last update for a while since I think my laptop has a virus and my mum is too thick to realise that you have to pay for Anti-virus software and she won't let me use her credit card details to get one because she says you can get them for free when you can only get ones that don't work for free. I have no money to get a new computer and I won't get any money until 15****th**** July for my 18****th**** and even then it will take a week to process in my bank account so I won't be able to get a new laptop until about 21****st**** or something like that. So make the most of this chapter as I don't know how much longer my laptop will last if it does have a virus.**


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning.  
Danny slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at Dougie, who was still asleep in his arms. He looked so sweet when he was asleep.  
Last night was probably one of the best nights he had ever had.  
The Bolton boy looked up as he heard someone walk into his room.  
"Hey Harry" Danny whispered softly, as he didn't want to wake Dougie up.  
Harry just smiled "I hope you two realise that me and Tom didn't get much sleep last night because of you two being so loud" he said with a small laugh.  
"Shut up or at least talk quieter" Danny whispered to him as he looked back down at Dougie "He's still asleep".  
Harry just smiled as he looked down at Dougie "If he doesn't wake up soon then we'll have to wake him up because we leave in about 3 or 4 hours to go on tour" he said as he then walked out the door.  
"Are they awake yet?" came Tom's voice from outside  
"Danny is but Dougie isn't. We'll just leave him for a while though." Harry answered as he then went into his room to pack the stuff he would need when they went on tour.

After about half an hour Dougie was still asleep, his head rested on Danny's chest.  
"Dougie wake up" Danny said as he placed a soft kiss on the younger boys lips. Dougie just stayed asleep as if nothing had happened.  
Danny then sat up slowly and gently moved Dougie so his head was on the pillow. He then sighed ever so softly as he got out of bed and got dressed before looking to Dougie who was now slowly waking up. The youngest member of the band opened his eyes and looked up at Danny with a smile.  
"Morning you" Danny said with a smile as he then sat down on the bed.  
The youngest member of the band yawned softly and sat up as he looked at the older boy "Morning" he said sleepily.  
"Get up you, we need to leave in like 4 hours to go on tour" Danny said before kissing Dougie and walking out the room.

Within the hour the whole band was downstairs and ready to get going on tour.  
"Danny you had better not embarrass yourself on stage. Like you normally do" Harry said to him as he smiled softly.  
Danny just looked at him "How do I embarrass myself on stage?" he asked as he looked to Tom, then to Dougie and then back to Harry.  
Harry just raised an eyebrow at Danny "Do you want the list?" he asked.  
Danny then looked slightly confused "What list?" he asked  
"Well you lick Dougie in songs or you decide you want to kiss him on the cheek. You sometimes forget to sing so Tom has to nudge you. You sometimes mess up when you play the guitar. You forgot the words once to a song you wrote. You tripped over the wires last time we were on stage. You eat too much food and make yourself sick so you can't sing properly" Harry said to him  
Danny nodded "Oh that list" he said with a smile.  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him "Danny please, I'm only half way through my list"  
Danny just laughed "Harry, I think I get it now" he said to him.  
Tom then nudged Danny in the side "Talk to Dougie" he whispered.  
Danny looked to Tom and then looked to Dougie, after the oldest boy had spoken. Dougie was just leaning back against the wall and looking down to the floor.  
Danny just walked over to the younger boy and took a hold of his arms, and gently pulled him into a hug. The two boys then stayed there, just hugging for a moment. It was Danny who looked at Dougie, their arms still around one another.  
"What's up?" Danny asked the younger boy.  
Dougie just sighed softly "I'm scared, I mean we've never been on tour before" he said as he then smiled softly.  
Danny laughed slightly "We're all scared, man. It'll be fine. I promise" he said before he kissed him softly.  
Dougie's fingers tangled themselves in Danny's hair as the pair of them carried on kissing, as if nothing was wrong.  
Danny's hands then moved themselves up Dougie's top.  
Tom just smiled "Okay you can stop kissing now guys" he said with a laugh.  
The youngest member of the band then pulled away from the kiss. "Sorry" his whispered.  
Danny took a hold of Dougie's hand, entwining their fingers together as they walked outside and headed for the tour bus.

**A/N; ****Okay so this is possibly going to be my last chapter of this story. I am not sure if people like it anymore and there is also the fact that I am just losing the inspiration at the moment.  
I might update this story but if I don't then I am happy with the way it has been ended.  
****Review it please! Let me know if you still enjoy it because I have no way of knowing if it is even worth carrying on with this story**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N; I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter and I apologise for how long it took to get it updated. I had tons of things to do and when I was writing it I got carried away, which means that I wasn't really paying all that much attention to the grammar. So yeah there might be some mistakes. Anyways...hope you enjoy this next chapter XD**

As the four boys sat on the tour bus, the sound of screaming fans could be heard outside. The fans that seemed to be following the tour bus. On foot!**  
**"I want to go home" Dougie said as he buried his head into Danny's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist.  
Danny just wrapped an arm around Dougie and looked down at him "Dougs, you alright mate?" he asked him as Dougie looked up.  
The youngest member of the band.  
Dougie shook his head slightly "I really feel sick" he said in a whisper before resting his head on Danny's shoulder again. After a few moments he then sat up and looked at Danny "I think I'm going to be sick" he said as he then placed his hand over his mouth, suddenly looking pretty pale.  
Harry then picked up the bin and handed it to Danny, who then held it near Dougie "Are you going to actually be sick?" Danny asked.  
Dougie took his hand away from his mouth and threw up into the bin.  
Once Dougie had been sick Danny placed the bin on the floor and pulled Dougie into a hug.  
"Lets just hope he was sick due to nerves" Tom said as he then smiled slightly over to Dougie.  
Danny just kept his arms around Dougie, whose head was rested against his chest.  
"He looks pretty pale guys, I don't think its nerves" Harry said with a small sigh  
"Maybe he is just nervous and getting worked up. I mean he is only 16, so he's still just a kid" Danny said as he looked down at him.

At the End of the show, on the last day of the tour  
"We love you Brighton" Harry shouted out as they walked off the stage.  
As they got back stage Danny took a hold of Dougie's hand, entwining their fingers together.  
"I so want to do that again" Dougie said with a sigh  
"So it just nerves that made you be sick?" Tom asked  
Dougie just nodded his head before he wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed him, pulling away a few moments later.  
They then walked through the stage door and into the crowds of screaming fans.

After signing autographs and having pictures taken with fans, they finally managed to get back to the tour bus.  
As soon as they got there Dougie's phone began to ring.  
"Oh God, it's my mum, this can't be good" he said as he then picked it up.  
"Put it on loudspeaker just for the sake of it" Danny said as they all sat down.  
Dougie just grinned and answered the phone, and put it on loudspeaker "Hey mum"  
"Hello Dougie, what are you doing now? Are you on stage?" his mother asked him.  
"No course I'm not on stage, why would I answer my phone if I was on stage?" Dougie replied back to her  
"Well I never know with you, you're not the brightest of people. So where are you now and when are you next in Essex?"  
"We're in Brighton, on the tour bus and we were in Essex a few weeks back so I don't know"  
"God! You are useless boy. Oh and what was with that interview the one where you and Danny decided to disgrace yourselves on live television?"  
"What's that meant to mean? How did we disgrace ourselves?"  
"By randomly snogging each other. Why did you do that?"  
"Why do you think we did it mum?"  
"Oh so now you're gay are you? And you're with him?"  
"First of all I've always been gay, I've known since I was 10 but I was too scared to tell you and secondly yeah I am with Danny. Problem?"  
"Never said that but why did you have to display you're affections on live television. I will see you when you come to Essex then"  
"Bye mum"

Harry then raised an eyebrow "What was all that about? I mean the way your mum spoke to you wasn't exactly nice, was it?"

Dougie just shrugged. "She's always been like that with me."

"She can't talk to you like that though. its not fair" Tom said with a small smile.

"I'm used to it. She always treats me like crap, she always has done" Dougie replied as he rested his head against Danny's shoulder.  
Danny just wrapped his arm around Dougie's shoulder and smiled softly.  
Dougie looked up at Danny, his head still against his shoulder, with a smile and he then kissed him softly.  
Harry then rolled his eyes "Can you two stop kissing for five seconds?" he said as he looked at the two youngest members of the band.

Danny then pulled away from the kiss to look at Harry "Why? You jealous or something?" he asked with a laugh.  
"Pffft yeah course I am" Harry said sarcastically and then looked down  
Dougie's eyes then widened "Oh my God, you are jealous"  
Harry then looked up "Why would I be jealous?"  
"because you fancy me or Dougie?" Danny said with a laugh, clearly only joking.  
"Oh shut up Danny" Harry almost shouted as he then stood up and walked off to somewhere else on the tour bus.  
Danny just looked at Tom "What did I say?" he asked as he then looked at Dougie.  
Tom rolled his eyes "You don't have a clue do you? Neither of you have any idea" he said as he shook his head slightly.  
"What?" the two youngest boys questioned at the exact same time.  
"He's jealous of you two because he wants what you've got with Vicky" Tom said to them as he sat down next to Danny.  
Danny's eyes widened as he then looked at Tom "As in my sister? That Vicky?"  
"Yep your sister" Tom said with a slight smile.  
"Why didn't he just tell me that?" Danny asked as he then sighed softly, he then stood up and walked to where Harry had gone.

"Harry why didn't you tell me who you like?" Danny asked as he placed a hand on his friend's arm.  
"Maybe because I didn't want you to hate me" Harry said with a smile.  
Danny just pulled Harry into a hug "I'd never hate you mate, not for liking my sister" he laughed.  
Harry then pulled away from the hug "What? Who told you I like Vicky?"

"Tom. You don't like Vicky do you?" Danny said as he looked at Harry.  
Harry shook his head "No. I think you know who it is I do like Danny, you're not as thick as you look" he said with a smile.  
Tom then walked in followed by Dougie, Danny then turned around "Tom, we need to talk" he said as he glared at Tom.  
Tom then followed Danny back out the room.

"Why did you lie to us about who Harry likes?" Danny said to him as he folded his arms across his chest.  
"Maybe because I didn't want to mess things up? Did he tell you who he likes?" Tom asked  
"No but he said that I can probably work it out and I know who it is. Why didn't you just say it Tom? Why not just tell us that he likes Dougie?" Danny said, as he then sighed softly  
"Well I'm sorry for trying to make things better between you two. I mean if you knew he liked Dougie, it might have complicated things" Tom said calmly  
"Look it wouldn't have messed things up. So why did you fucking lie?" Danny said, trying to control his anger. He hated being lied to, especially by his friends.  
"Don't swear at me Danny. You know I wish I hadn't said anything now" Tom almost shouted  
"Well maybe you're right, maybe you shouldn't have because you fucking lied" Danny shouted  
"Maybe I lied so nothing would fuck up" Tom shouted back  
"Well there is one thing you've fucked up" Danny shouted as he then sighed angrily  
"Whats that then?" Tom asked, shouting again  
"My trust, you always seem to lie recently and apparently its always so things don't fuck up" Danny shouted back to Tom.  
Tom then smacked Danny across the face and glared at him.  
Just as Tom had smacked Danny, Dougie and Harry walked out the room.  
"Jesus Tom, we heard you arguing but you didn't need to slap him" Dougie said as he walked over to Danny and placed his hand on his cheek, where Tom had smacked him.  
"I've had enough of him. I mean it, I have" Tom said as he then walked off.

"Where are you going now mate?" Harry asked as he started to follow Tom  
"I'm going to pack my stuff. You can find a new member of McFly. I'm leaving and don't try and stop me." Tom shouted back  
"Tom if you leave then that's the end of McFly, if one of us leaves then we all do" Harry said to Tom  
"Oh well I guess McFly have split up then" Tom said with a small sigh  
"Well done Danny" Harry hissed at him before storming off


	13. Chapter 12

It had been about 6 weeks since the break-up of McFly, Tom and Harry had moved out leaving Dougie and Danny in the McFly house. Since the McFly's break-up, Dougie and Danny had split up but still remained best friends.

Danny yawned slightly as he woke up. Even though he had gotten used to it, it still felt strange to wake up without Dougie next to him.  
The Boltoner just got himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, passing Dougie's room as he did so. As usual Dougie's door was closed. As Danny then opened the door slightly, he heard Dougie making slight snoring noises. He then walked into the younger boys room and sat on his bed. He was just about to try and wake Dougie up when he started talking in his sleep.  
"No, McFly can't split up. Not again...Danny don't you dare leave. You're my everything. If you leave then I follow you!"  
All Danny could do was sit there and stare at the sleeping boy.  
After a few moments Danny gently shook Dougie "Doug wake up mate" he whispered softly.  
Dougie then woke up slowly and smiled at Danny "Morning" he said in a soft whisper before he sat up. Danny just smiled "morning" he said back in a softly whisper "What happened to us? I mean McFly broke up and so did we but why did we break up?" he asked as he then ran a hand through his hair.  
The younger boy just shrugged "I dunno but there is one thing I do know and that is that we need to get Harry and Tom back. I miss McFly"  
Danny just smiled and pulled Dougie into a hug "I know mate, I miss McFly too. I'm gonna ring Tom and Harry and try to get McFly back together" he whispered before he then looked at Dougie and kissed him. Dougie kissed Danny back for a few moments before pulling away from him "Why did you do that?" he asked.  
Danny just smiled "because I still love you and I just want to be with you again" he said as he then leant forward slightly to kiss Dougie again but the younger boy moved his head so Danny couldn't kiss him, which made the older boy just sigh slightly.  
"Please just let me be with you, I know you still love me" Danny said to Dougie.  
"Maybe I do still love you but I've got a boyfriend now, haven't I? And I'm not cheating on him" Dougie said with a small smile  
"Yeah but you've only been with him for a week" Danny said to him with a sigh  
Dougie just raised an eyebrow "Two and a half weeks" he said as he then pushed Danny slightly "Get off, I need to get dressed because he's coming round later on today"  
Danny sighed softly as he stood up and walked out and into the bathroom for a shower.

Once both boys were washed and dressed, they sat down on the sofa and began to watch some random program. After a few minutes the door bell rang, which made Dougie jump up and walk over to the door. "Be nice" he said to Danny as he then opened the door and grinned at his boyfriend.  
"Hey Luke" Dougie said as he then pulled the boy into a kiss.  
As he looked over to Dougie and Luke for a single second, Danny just sighed and felt a single tear roll down his face. He then quickly wiped it away as he heard the door closing and two sets of footsteps walking toward the sofa. He then looked over to his best friend and smiled slightly. It seemed that Dougie and Luke were really happy together. The way they were just sitting there cuddled up reminded Danny of the way he used to cuddle up to Dougie.  
Danny then stood up "I'm going to get a drink, you guys want anything?" he asked.  
"No!" both Luke and Dougie said at the same time.

Danny just walked into the kitchen, as soon as he had stepped into the kitchen he heard Dougie and Luke, it sounded like they were making out on the sofa. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and just thrown away. It really hurt because he loved Dougie more than anything and he just wanted him back.

**A/N; Sorry for leaving it so long guys. Hope you are all still enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Please don't forget to review it and let me know what you think of the story. Should McFly get back together? Let me know ;)**


End file.
